All These Years
by Durrr
Summary: "Sheep 1...Damn the moon." Tons of Zutara drabbles inspired by simple songs. No reviews neccessary, just for your enjoyment. *Re-did newest chapter (11) so now it's much better and completely different*
1. Trade Mistakes

_1 Sheep…_

Damn the moon. Damn that stupid light that shows me all of my surroundings. Damn that ugly treat circle it's teasing me with. Damn the craters and the glow. Damn the moon.

I should sleep and stop thinking about it. (About her)

I should just enjoy the life I've redeemed, the life I was meant to have.

_2 Sheep…_

What a bitch. How dare she scold me for doing what I know is right. For regaining my rightful place as Prince of the Fire Nation. What a bitch.

_3 Sheep…_

I wish she could have healed my scar though. But no, she had to use it on that stupid incompetent airbender. What good is he doing? He can't even manage to stay alive during his little avatar state temper tantrum. Whatever.

_4 Sheep…_

Well, he was fighting my sister. And she's not a simple component. But still!

_5 Sheep…_

I wonder if she hates me. Wait, why wouldn't she hate me? How could I even form a question so bold? How?

_6 Sheep…_

Would she ever forgive me? If I apologized? If I told her I regret doing what I did? Wait? What am I saying? I'm in the Fire Nation, in my bedroom, lying here with the dignity and honor I deserve. Hmph.

_7 Sheep…_

Ok, MAYBE she was right. I did betray her, a little bit. What if I stayed with them? What would they have done? Would they accept me into their group? Just like that? Would they? Doubt it.

_8 Sheep…_

What am I supposed to do now? Just leave everything I've worked so damn hard for? Leave my home, my girlfriend, leave my…Ozai? Where is Uncle when I need help? Oh that's right. He's in prison, because of me.

_9 Sheep…_

Stupid waterbender. This wouldn't be so difficult if it weren't for her and her stupid story, her helpful 'ways', that smooth, tan skin, her long wavy brown chocolate hair, her perfectly shaped body, those gorgeous breath-taking blue eyes, and her…WAIT! What am I thinking? Oh Agni, what am I thinking?

_10 Sheep…_

Agni damnit, I know it's wrong. I know this is wrong. All of it. Being here, betraying my uncle, hunting the Avatar, everything is wrong. I'm not supposed to be here. I'm supposed to be helping him, that stupid monk with his firebending. Uncle was right. It's my 'destiny'. My destiny!

I'll never sleep tonight. Not until she forgives me. Not until she forgives me. I'm sorry Uncle. I'm sorry Katara. I'm sorry Mom.

* * *

_"I still wait til I trade my mistakes or they fade away."  
_[Trade Mistakes - Panic! At the Disco]

I am back.  
Deleted the 'Kandyland' series. I had a mix of old, new, and terrible things.  
I just had to rescue your eyes from ever having to read that shit!  
So I saved the few drabbles I liked and will now be putting forth well written, newer drabbles.

REMEMBER:  
No reviews neccessary.  
Just for your enjoyment.

-Durrr.


	2. Blame it on Tom

Another drink he downs drowns out the high beat music and her cackling, crazy laughter. He cringes as she makes a move to get up and dance. He reaches for his cellular device in the front pocket of his tight dark blue jeans but stops himself with a sigh. He had used the device numerous times before. One more time would stir her curiosity.

The woman was now dancing with herself or with her weight, he wasn't sure. Her fat begins jiggling back and forth with her persistent 'swaying'. And the pink skin tight shirt isn't helping with the view. He pinches the bridge of his nose before looking around the crowded bar. He looks back and forth for some type of salvation, savior, solution, anything.

Scanning the seating area he finds a woman sitting all alone. Her wavy chocolate hair stretches past her shoulders and to the middle of her back. She's slim and muscular he can see. The dress she chose to wear accents her dark skin beautifully. The dark blue could have easily contradicted the tan of her skin but it contrasts nicely. His gaze lingers on her before turning back to his dancing date. The girl seemed to be in her own wide world at the moment.

He turns back to the other woman. All alone she was sitting, with a fruity drink beneath her lips. Her gaze is dead set on the bar as if she is examining the wood planks they used to build it.

He looks back at his blind date with a raised eyebrow. Her back was turned to him. Before he could think twice, a 20 was left on the table and his chair was left spinning. He then ran over to the gorgeous woman at the bar and spoke swiftly.

"Excuse me, but I couldn't notice you were all alone. Care for some company?" He asked with a smidge of hope.

Without even sparing him a glance she responds with "Excuse me, but did you happen to notice that while your girlfriend was dancing all alone on the dance floor? That's a little low, isn't it stranger?"

He was almost speechless.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Oh? Does she know that?"

He almost rolled his eyes.

"Look, I just happened to be scanning the crowd and your beauty happened to captivate me."

She gave him a look that clearly said _'Are you serious?'_

He leaned in close, so close that his break tickled the sensitive area below her ear.

"Cheesy enough for you?"

She giggled. "Alright, alright. That was a bit too cheesy. Now what do you want?"

He smirked.

"I would like to extend an invitation to you for a trip to an upper-class club. If not, would a coffee shop or restaurant do?"

She looked up to him with her gorgeous blue eyes and nodded.

"Coffee shop please."

With that he threw down another $20 on the bar, took her hand and made a break for the doors.

* * *

_"I'mma need a little bit more drinks than that  
to hook up with a girl that looks like that."  
_[Blame it on Tom - Brokencyde]

FIXED.

REMEMBER:  
No reviews neccessary.  
Just for your enjoyment.

-Durrr.


	3. I Hate Everything About You

"Fine."

"FINE!"

*Slam*

*Slam*

With the doors wedged shut, the locks in place, and the windows tightly closed, the tension began to settle. It was hot, and not just okay hot, it was sweating-my-ass-off-unbearably hot.

Katara fanned her neck and face. She'd been sweating since the screaming started. A glance at the sun's position told her that had been well over an hour ago.

Zuko was sitting down with his head in his hands, just trying to catch his breath and cool down. But how could he? He couldn't help it. She made him so damned crazy all the time! It's always him working late and bringing work home with him and not putting forth the effort to keep the communication flowing in the relationship and blah blah whatever! Just thinking about it again made him angry.

She wanted to throw something. Better yet, she wanted to throw something at him. He was being an idiot yet again. BIG SURPRISE! She heard herself shout in her head. He puts all of his effort and energy in that stupid fucking corporation his father built and to get what in return? Nothing. He makes good money, but that's not the point. All she wants is for him to be happy with what he's doing for the rest of his life The Zuko she fell in love with five years ago is slowly decaying and turning into a robot working with the same shit all day long. And every time she brings it up with him he just rolls his eyes and tells her it's nothing to get involved in. As if she has no right!

It's the same fight over and over and OVER AGAIN!

Steam starts pouring from his nostrils. He's upset. And just by thinking about the fight he gets more upset and is itching to keep yelling.

"I bet if I made better money you'd be okay with it! But NO! Katara needs her precious HBO CHANNEL!"

He heard the door across the hall being practically ripped open.

Next thing he sees is his door being frozen. Then a large smash and he feels woodchips smacking into his arms.

"EXCUSE ME?"

"YOU HEARD ME!"

"Zuko, listen to me, please just listen to me when I tell you for the last time that money has NOTHING to do with this! I want you to be happy and the longer you work towards that ownership the unhappier you'll be! You know just as much as I do at this point that he is never going to put you in charge! Azula has always been his choice! Why can't you just do something else with your life? Something you like to-"

"HE WILL CHOOSE ME! You don't know anything about the shit I do all day so don't pretend you know everything! And of course it's about the money! You need me to have this job to pay for all of your luxuries, all of your jewelry, the bills, the cars, the bills, ALL OF IT! And you barely make any money as it is! So I have to bring all of the big-"

*slap*

He was frozen but only for a moment. She spoke to retrieve his attention.

"If you think I married you just for the money then you must not know a thing about me anymore. I care about your well-being you horse's ass!"

"Your right. Growing up as a peasant must have-"

He never had time to finish. She lifted her leg to his abdomen and kicked swiftly and hard. Her move was very effective. She knocked the breath right out of him. He doubled over trying desperately to find some air.

She paused for a few seconds, and before she could land another blow he had her wrists in his heated hands and he had thrown her against the wall. She winced in pain while he had her pinned against the wall with efficient force.

"What have I told you about getting physical?" He growled in her ear.

"Don't hold back." She whispered before head butting him. He began to stumble back, holding his now bleeding nose as she made a run for the door. However, a lasso made of fire stopped her. It was pulling her closer and closer to him and before she knew it, his arms were trapping her to his chest.

She struggled. She twisted and turned and kicked but no avail. He held her with a death grip.

And then she felt his lips and teeth on her neck. He was biting her, and hard.

She gasped in pain and flipped her head over his shoulder, giving him more access.

"What the-"

"We need to get rid of this tension or we'll end up killing each other. I just thought of a more pleasurable way."

He explained before grasping her hips, spinning her around, and devouring her lips roughly.

"Fine," she pulled away, "but we're finishing this argument later."

"Fine!"

* * *

_"Every time we lie awake,  
After every hit we take..."  
_[I Hate Everything About You - Three Days Grace]

Hmm. Angst. Anger. Hate. Sex. Fighting.  
An overall win.  
I did do AU with bending. I had to include heat as a big detail for the tone.

No reviews neccessary.  
Just for your enjoyment.

-Durrr.

P.s. Expect alot more soon!


	4. Bulletproof Love

"I breathe you in with smoke in the backyard lights.  
We used to laugh until we choked into the wasted nights.  
It was the best time of my life, but now I sleep alone.  
So darling, don't wake me up 'cause my thrill is gone.

It was almost too quiet for her to handle, despite the faded laughter and her distant memories clouding her mind, senses, and ears. She could see it too clear for her taste and she'd rather just erase every aspect of the situation until she had nothing left.

Nothing left at all.

In the sunset turning red behind the smoke,  
Forever and alone.

It was like shattering glass. (Her heart that is.) It just kept breaking, pieces flinging to-and-fro all over the floor. And with each piece shattered it still hurt over and over again.

It's been months, it's been weeks, days, and the minutes just keep adding up, yet she cannot forget. She cannot pass this troubled time and she cannot find the end of her misery.

You've gone and sewn me to this bed, the taste of you and me  
will never leave my lips again under the blinding rain.  
I want to hold your hand so tight I'm gonna break my wrist,  
and when the vultures sing tonight I'm gonna join you right.

"When, oh when will it end" she begs. But no avail, no clue, not even an answer. She could assume for her own sake that this pain was making its fateful home in the very core of her beating heart and it never intends to retreat.

I'll sing along, oh 'cause I don't know any other song.  
I'll sing along, but I'm barely hanging on.  
No I'm barley hanging on.  
By the time you're seeing this I'll already be gone.  
And now there's nothing to do but scream at the drunken moon.

She looks herself over once again. Her skin, so pale and sickly, stands out against her jet black robes. The contrast is something the Fire Nation is accustomed to, and she pulls it off beautifully. She may look simply stunning from a distance but up close, if you really look close enough, you can see she's long been dead inside.

Her lips are stationed in a straight, thin line. Never a curve of a smile, not even a smirk will appear. She grabs her scroll and exits her home for the ride to the Palace up the hill.

This isn't fair!  
Don't you try to blame this on me.  
My love for you was bulletproof but you're the one who shot me.

She arrives but slips in without anyone's knowledge. She then notices that her family has already arrived but they have not noticed her either. Good, less complications.

She guides her eyes over the crowd taking notice of that blink spunky child. The girl was twirling in a casual dress-down gown with the bald boy. She spots the waterbenders brother sitting at a table holding that warrior in his arms as they both laugh loudly. She scans and scans until she spots the person she's looking for. And if she listened close enough, she swore she heard her heart breaking all over again.

And god damn it, I can barely say your name.  
So I'll try to write it and fill the pen with blood from the sink.

He hadn't seen her. He wasn't even looking around the room. His eyes were planted on _her _as they danced around the ballroom. Her blinding white gown whisking in the air with every twirl and every step. She almost cringed, but kept her face emotionless. But hey, she learned from the best.

Without another glance, she makes an about-face and exits the ballroom. Not a soul had taken notice as she moves into the hallway and towards the gardens. And not just any garden area, the family gardens.

But don't just say it, you should sing my name.  
Pretend that it's a song 'cause forever it's yours.  
And we can sing this on the way home.

The gardens offered more than just a lovely view and seating area. They offered access to almost every window in the west wing. The Fire Lord's study was in the west wing and that was her destination. Without a glance she picks up on the drunken laughter the guards were audibly releasing. She _almost_ chuckled. It was late into the night and surely no one would have cared if the Palace guards sipped a few sips here and there, frankly enough to cause slurred words, blurry vision, and some fucked up night watching.

In a quick motion she had climbed the short tree near the window she was headed for. She hugs the tree and almost shimmied up until she was halfway to the branches. Then she swiftly jumps from the short trunk to the miniature balcony. Her lengthy fingers held her position tightly like a hogmonkey hanging from a tree branch. She lifts herself to straddle the railing and then jumps onto the balcony all together. With a quick release of breath, she turns to the window and keeps going.

Knowing full well that the door was going to be locked, she slips a blade out and cut a circle into the glass, pops out the hole, and then unlocks and opens the window from the inside.

Years of stealth played well on her side tonight.

She slips into the dark room quietly. Before she can change her mind or get caught, she leaves a roll of parchment on the desk and leaves the way she came.

She walks home, taking her sweet time as her shoes cling from side to side in her grasp. Her heart is beating and she knows she is alive, she just cannot feel the same as she did before. Her brain is slowing and she feels her legs turning into grains of sand.

"Almost home." She whispers alone.

I'll sing along.  
'Cause I don't know any other song.  
I'll sing alone,  
but I barely hanging on.  
No I'm barely hanging on.

She gets home and lies in bed atop her blankets in her dress robes and all. She slips out her blade and in one swift motion holds it above her heart and then plunges it deep into her chest.

By the time you're hearing this I'll already be gone.  
And now there's nothing to do but tear my voice apart.  
Nothing to do,  
but scream at the drunken moon."

* * *

I really hope you guys get this.

Based off of what the song really means,  
this is my concoction.

I hate the beggining but I'm just too tired to fix it.

Remember!  
No reviews neccessary.  
Just for your enjoyment.

-Durrr.


	5. Southern Constellations

As the wind dwindled and churned his jet black hair, he stood absolutely still with his head pointed towards the sky. The stars above him were staring right back at him. His head dipped to the side as he wondered why he'd never seen most of these structures before. Maybe it was different here than it was in the Fire Nation, and by different he meant so much better.

She would have surprised him if he didn't have the trained ears from the war and instinct of survival. She covered his eyes swiftly and whispered into his scared ear.

"Guess who?"

He almost rolled his eyes through the closed eyelids.

"Hmmm. Let me guess. Sokka?"

She giggled before lightly smacking his shoulder and taking her place at his side.

"What are you doing here all alone in the dark at this hour?" She asked.

"I'm fascinated with your southern skies. Is it always this breath-taking?" He asked, the sky never leaving his site.

"Yes Zuko, it is. But really? That's why you're out here. How…manly of you." She smirked.

He shoved her waist with his lower half and she returned the favor until he was pushed off balance. She held her palm over her mouth as she laughed loudly.

He regained his footing and practically ran to her. In a swift simple motion, he hoisted her in the air by her waist high above him. She squealed and tried to find something, ANYTHING to grab ahold of.

He held her in the air for approximately 10 seconds, (in which he counted OH SO slowly), and then brought her back down onto the ship's deck.

She calmed her breath before punching his shoulder. With a façade he held his shoulder in pain and laughed at her.

"Jerk." She whispered before crossing her arms over her chest.

He just laughed even harder before wrapping his arms, and pretty much his whole body, around her frame before nuzzling her neck. She gave in and leaned into him.

"Your southern constellations are beautiful, but they will never be as beautiful, breath-taking, nor gorgeous as my lovely, lovely wife." He whispered in her ear.

She blushes quickly and turns towards him in his arms.

"That was so cheesy." She giggles.

"Did it work?"

She nods before claiming his lips with hers.

* * *

_"Please keep chasing me.  
Your southern constellations got me so dizzy."_

Southern Constellations - Pierce the Veil

Short. Tired. Expect another chapter soon.

Remember,  
No reviews neccessary.  
Just for your enjoyment.

**Thank you for the alerts & favorites** **added:**  
**ArmyRabbit**  
**Cutiegirl30106**  
**Edlover23**  
**xoxsillygoose**  
**moonwillow**


	6. Sleepless

Hot did not even begin to describe the temperature of that night. Sweltering, humid, blistering, and scalding summed it up much better.

Katara, daughter of freakin' water, was boiling in her bed. She felt like she was literally boiling in a pool of red silk sheets. She had been tossing and turning all night without a blink of sleep so far. And the night was half way over!

However, the heat was not the only reason she hadn't been able to sleep.

"Damnit!" She was holding, more like was trying to squash, her head in her slender fingers and shouting into her pillow. That was the other reason she could not sleep. Every time she would close her eyes, there he stood in all of his glory. Actually the picture changed each time. First he would be washing off in a pond, then the next he would be lying in a series of twitches emitting blue sparks from between his fingers and toes, then the next he would be looking at her from behind his brand new 'Fire Lord' desk. To say the least it was highly frustrating.

After taking a series of calming breaths, she tried to shut her eyes again. Total blackness.

A few moments passed as she snuggled closer into her pillow and kicked off the remaining sheets tangled around her ankles.

3, 2, 1…

"DAMNIT!"

Katara took a leap off her bed, stomped over to her door, opened it, walked out, and didn't forget to slam it on her way.

She stalked around the empty and nearly dark hallways in her under wraps. It was too darn hot outside for any article of clothing so she didn't really care about anyone's opinion about it. Plus it was in the middle of the night and she was probably the only one out and about besides the guards stationed around the palace.

Before thinking twice, she made her way to the Fire Lord's personal gardens.

The moon was big and bright and allowed her a lit pathway. She made it outside and into the heat. Before Katara could even fan herself, she high tailed it to the small pond that occupied the tree. Then she jumped into it. Since it was small she really had to crouch down to fully submerge herself. And it was nice and cold. So she tried to stay under for as long as possible without creating any sort of water bubble.

Eventually she broke the surface, gasping for breath. She lifted herself out of the turtle duck pond and onto the grass where she laid all sprawled out like an animal of some sort with her eyes closed.

"Wow. That was…sort of comical."

Her eyes split open at the sound of his voice. Without even getting up, she smacks the ground next to her, pretty much telling him to sit with her. He obliged and sat with his legs crossed next to her dripping body.

She sits herself up as he swipes her small hand into his larger one. He kisses her fingers then looks in her direction.

"Is the heat going to be like this all summer?" She asks, already irritated about the water on her skin drying instantly.

He chuckles before telling her, "maybe. Sometimes it's humid like this for days and then it'll rain for a week."

She shrugs her shoulders and leans her head against his shoulder.

"So that's keeping you up at this hour?" She asks.

"The heat. What about you?"

"The heat and you." She casually answers.

He leans over to look at her in confusion.

"Me? How am I keeping you awake?" He asks.

"You won't get out of my head! I close my eyes and there you are in the bath, at your desk, at your coronation, in the war room, being struck by lightning, and everywhere else!"

He laughs at her.

"So all you see is me when you close your eyes at night? Well that's endearing. I'm glad I'm the one keeping you up." He says with another chuckle.

She pushes his shoulder.

"Pervert."

He retracts and wraps his muscular arms around her form and kisses her on the lips.

She returns the kiss until she's out of breath.

"I love when you do that." She grins up at him and he smirks down at her.

"Do you love when I do this?" Before she can question the remark, she's lifted into the air and over his shoulders by her very humorous and very strong boyfriend.

"Zuko! Put me down! I do not enjoy this!" She shouts from her altitude.

He's having a fit of laughter as he walks her over towards his bedroom doors that overlook the gardens. Once inside the palace again, he balances her with one arm and shuts the doors. He turns them back around and she squeals when he nearly throws her onto his bed.

She then squeals AGAIN because his sheets are so cool and refreshing compared to the hot and humid weather.

"Why are your sheets and blanket so cool?" She asks without hiding the envy.

"They're made like that for fire benders. To keep the heat out since our body temperature is so warm to begin with."

"That's not fair!" She shouts.

He laughs and gets into bed next to her and pulling her by the waist to his side. He lets his head fall into her hair between her neck and her shoulder. They pull the covers over them because it's actually cooler with them on. He kisses her neck, then her cheek, and then her lips.

"Well then if it gets incredibly hot at night you'll just have to sleep in my bed." He gives her a smile.

She laughs before she turns over and into his arms.

And it's still sickly hot and holding each other makes it a little warmer but they suffer just for the comfort.

"Katara…"

"What?"

"Go to sleep. Now that I'm right here, you don't have to dream about me." He offers another chuckle.

She pinches his stomach before she's out like a light.

* * *

_"I'm sleepless,  
You've got me wide awake."  
_[Sleepless - Excision]

I started out in a bad direction to point where it was negative.  
Then somehow I went off into cute/fluff mode!  
It's much better as a fluffy drabble.

**Special shout-out!:  
Thank you Orlissa92 and NorthernLights25 for the reviews!  
Even though I do not request reviews because these drabbles are for your enjoyment, thank you anyhow :]  
But if you must tell me how much you ADORE my work, go right ahead.  
**[Please note the sarcasm]

Remember!  
No reviews neccessary.  
Just for your enjoyment.

-Durrr.


	7. One Hundred Sleepless Nights

_Ring, ring._

Zuko shuffled in his sleep, but aside from movement he stayed completely asleep.

_Ring, ring._

He was now on the border line of awake and asleep. He raised his arm and sort of clawed at the noise his phone emitted.

_Ring, ring._

And like a cat in cold water, Zuko jumped up from his bed in a heat of anger. He grabbed his phone, ripped it open and growled, "WHAT?!"

"I didn't mean to wake you."

Zuko sighed at the voice on the other line. As quick as it came, his irritation dissolved.

"Sorry about that Hun. I was napping. What time is it?" He asked as his eyes searched for his alarm clock.

"It's 8:37. But hey, I'm sorry to ask but can you please come over? It's important."

"Sure, but what's going on? You sound worried. Are you okay?"

"I-can you just please get here?"

At this request his eyebrows quirked.

"I'm on my way."

* * *

Approximately twelve minutes later, Zuko knocked at his girlfriend's front door.

She answered at his second knock, yanked him in by his collar, and ran upstairs with him.

After dragging him into her bedroom and practically shoving him onto her bed, Zuko finally spoke up.

"Katara! What is going on?"

She had already vanished into the bathroom. He noted a few things as he caught his breath. The lights were dim, her door was locked, there were tissues everywhere, and lightly playing in the background was one of her favorite movies: Love Actually.

Before he could even put all of these thoughts together, Katara came out of the bathroom and he got a good look at her face. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were marked with tear tracks. Her nose was running and her clothes were all disarray. So it was obvious that something was wrong.

"Katara...Katara what's going on?" Zuko asked wearily. As if he was over-stepping his boundaries, afraid of some damn to break.

She sniffled and took a few deep, deep breaths.

"Zuko…"

He sat on the edge of her bed, fearing the worse. What could possibly make her this upset? Was she breaking up with him?

Suddenly his lungs didn't seem to have enough air.

She looked him straight in the eye and said it.

"Zuko, I'm pregnant."

There was no air for him to breathe.

* * *

Telling the family had really taken some balls to do. I mean courage. It took a lot of courage to do. Sokka reacted worse than Hakoda did in Zuko's opinion. Sokka went on a rampage, lecturing, yelling, throwing small little physical fits, and aiming his punches wildly at Zuko.

Hakoda was silent for a while, but his angry booming voice erupted and cleared any once of decency in the house. Katara was near tears but held her head high. Zuko stood next to her trying to defend himself from Sokka. Suki was trying to hold back Sokka as he fought Zuko on. Rather, tried to.

Gran sat in her chair and shook her head but said nothing. And that, to Katara, was the worst of it all.

However, after Gran Gran had enough of everyone's antics, she raised her voice to catch all of their attention.

"Sokka, stop trying to kill the boy! Hakoda, I'd believe you best go take a walk before you do anything you'll regret. Katara, I can't say I'm happy to hear about this but I do understand. Things happen and getting angry, upset, and all worked up about it won't do a damn thing. We need to start setting up some appointments. And you, boy," she pointed to Zuko, "are you staying involved in this mess you helped create or do you plan on leaving?" Her eyes burned a hole right where his were.

He gulped and nodded.

"I'm here to stay."

She nodded.

"Good."

And just as Gran finished speaking, Sokka caught everyone by surprise by breaking Zuko's nose.

* * *

Telling Aang was another difficulty. Katara could barely sputter a word of truth to him, and Zuko had known well enough that this was something she needed to do on her own. Everyone knew that the boy harbored a crush on Katara since he'd first met her. And now that she was pregnant with one of his good friend's child, Katara was prematurely removing any chance he ever thought to have with her.

She took deep breaths but did not cry. She had done enough of that the past few weeks. Aang didn't say a word until she was through talking. He hid his anger quite well, but his tears were a different story.

"But I loved you Katara. And now I can never be with you."

"Aang, I never returned those feelings. And I'm sorry it had to be like this, but we were never going to be together."

He walked away from her.

* * *

"Come on Katara! You can do it! PUSH!" Suki shouted at her sweat mopped friend sitting awkwardly on the hospital bed with her feet up high. Nothing mattered at that moment. It didn't matter that they had all been at the hospital for fourteen hours, it didn't matter than the room smelt horrible due to Katara giving birth and all, and it didn't matter that no one had eaten or slept in hours. All that mattered was getting that baby out of her belly and into this world.

Aang, Toph, Sokka, Hakoda, Iroh, and Zuko all sat in the waiting room outside just pacing and thinking about the inside of that room. Well actually, Zuko did all of the panting. Hadoka kept gritting his teeth together but stayed put. Sokka slept loudly with a magazine over his face. Aang was nursing a bottle of water and a few snacks while he read through a sentimental book. Toph was making small talk with Iroh who just happened to have a cup of tea in his hands and Zuko wore a track through the floor as he paced.

"WHY AM I NOT IN THERE?!" Zuko shouted to the remaining audience.

"Because son, she'll kill you." Hakoda answered with a chuckle.

Zuko gripped his hair between his fingers and shouted to the ceiling.

Three more hours passed by until a nurse announced the birth of a beautiful baby boy to the waiting room family. There were cheers, applause, and an ecstatic father rushing to his lover's side.

He walked over the threshold and almost stopped in his tracks. His beautiful girlfriend, all sweaty, dead tired, etc, yet STILL beautiful, held a small wrapped up bundle in her arms.

She glanced over to him with a smile and nodded him to come over.

"Hey." He whispered before bending down to capture her lips in a sweet, sweet kiss.

"Hi. Want to meet your son?" She asked with a glowing smile.

Then with a tilt of her arms she displayed to him a beautiful baby with stark white skin, a mess of dark hair ruffled atop his tiny head, and beautiful blue eyes just like his mothers.

And just like once before, there was no air for Zuko to breathe in.

* * *

_"Do you still love me?  
I am dying to know."  
_[One Hundred Sleepless Nights - Pierce The Veil]

This drabble is actually a re-write of my other piece titled "2 A.M."  
The re-write was inspired by PTV's song.  
I just twisted the way it ended.  
I wanted a happy ending.  
Pierce The Veil didn't have a happy ending.

No reviews necessary.  
Just for your enjoyment.

-Durrr.


	8. Waking Up

Black. That's what my world faded to. The pain was still solid like a rock, sitting on my chest, but it was lessened greatly since the initial attack. Thank Agni. I recall feeling the pain, that is right before I passed out.

After Azula had been chained, Katara practically dragged me back to some room in the palace. I was too focused on the ground to look around the room, but it was a room non-the-less, with a mighty comfortable bed.

I can't remember anything that happened after. I remember closing my eyes, and then hearing Katara whisper my name over and over again.

Now all I see is black.

I can't feel anything. I can hear myself talking, like I'm speaking out loud but I'm not awake.

I wonder how Katara's reacting right now. She's probably fantically trying to heal me. No doubt about that. What time is it? I remember the sun was setting when I was settling onto the bed. It's got to be dark by now.

I want to wake up. I still need to tell Katara something. I was so close to saying it earlier, but it was to painful to breathe let alone talk. Agni damnit.

What if Azula get's free? What if she breaks out and comes after me? Comes after Katara? Get's her revenge on the both of us? I can't let that happen. I need to wake up!

Calm down Zuko, calm down. Azula has been dealt with. There is no way she's getting out.

I still need to wake up. Katara needs to know about this, about why...

Ugh. I don't even know how to comprehend why I took that lightning bolt. How am I supposed to stutter that out to her?

She'll laugh at me won't she? Oh who am I kidding? She will laugh right in my face. She's the Avatar's girl. What would she want with a banished, scarred prince? Yeah, not a damn thing.

She'll probably return to her home with the Avatar in tow as soon as possible. Why would a waterbender, and a free-spirited warrior like her, want to stay tied down in the Fire Nation captial? The captial of the land of people that tore her entire world apart?

Calm down Zuko! Stop thinking like that!

Agni I need to wake up. I need to wake up now.

I need to talk to her. I need to tell her exactly how I feel. I need to get my point across. I need to ask her to stay. I need to hear her voice, to know she's okay. I need to look into her eyes and tell her why I did what I did and how it was the easier choice of my life to make. I need to tell her how much I think I love her and how long I've been dying to say it. I need to wake up.

* * *

_'I'm waking up  
enduring my biggest fears.'  
_[Waking Up - 10 Years]

Something short to entertain you guys.  
This idea has been festering in my brain for months!  
**  
Special shout-out:  
Thank you to the following for the most recent favorites, alerts, and reviews:  
Kazie-chan  
Sammy1997  
SnoopyGirl213  
The 13th Heart  
NorthernLights25**

Remember:  
No reviews necessary.  
Just for your enjoyment.

-Durrr


	9. Louder Than Thunder

The freeze of the frost bit him on the nose, turning his visible facial parts red like his parka. He took a very deep breath, feeling like it was only the third of the day but the number was on-going.

Sokka was just a little ways back speaking with the Chief. He could hear very little bits of their conversation but just focused on the sound of the babbling brook below him. He closed his eyes, softly rocking back and forth but keeping his heels planted on the ground. Another deep breath.

Aang and Toph would be arriving today. The young couple had just been in the Northern Water Tribe just last week but made the trip down as fast as they could. Toph would be cranky. She hated the snow almost as much as she hated water. Zuko laughed inside but his expression stayed the same. Another deep breath.

Uncle was probably talking with Pakku and Gran-Gran like he had been all day. Making tea, handing over recipes and preparing for tomorrow was his Uncle's current schedule. That's just about it. That's all he had to do. Another deep breath.

Sokka and Suki were waiting for the birth of their first child. Sokka was busy but had made personal time for his upcoming family. Zuko wanted to smile. He really did. But his face stayed the same. Suki was along 8 months now. 8 months and one week to be precise. Zuko thought about what Sokka would name his first born, assuming it's going to be a boy. But Zuko was sure, like he used to be sure of himself, that his first born and even the few after that would be girls. He would be plagued with many little girls. Another deep breath.

Hakoda had too much on his plate to even begin with. Zuko sympathized with his busy schedule because he himself had one heck of a daily schedule. It was tough sometimes. Not being able to sleep until the early hours of the morning, getting up at the butt crack of dawn just to mediate and get started on the work from the night before. He felt his temperature rising. He took a moment to take another deep breath.

The crunching of the snow echoed behind him but he didn't move to see who it was. His eyes cracked open when someone grazed his shoulder. He turned to see Suki holding a little bundle of tan skin and gold eyes.

"I'm sorry Zuko. He was crying and on my way over he fell asleep." She sounded tired beyond belief. The bags under her eyes summed that up. Zuko just nodded with a dumbstruck look on his face.

"Want to take him for a little? I have to go talk to the carpenter." She spoke softly, as if being cautious.

Zuko nodded, still dumbstruck and held the child to his chest, instantly spreading heat to the baby. The child cuddled closer to him almost on instinct. Zuko let the corners of his mouth up just enough for Suki to notice. She smiled with a small sob and when he looked up to her she shook her head.

"No it's okay. I'm just happy to see how he makes you feel. To see you smile." With that said she turned on her heel and headed uphill.

Zuko watched her retreating form before looking back down at the sleeping child in his arms. He coddled him closer and took a shaky breath.

"I wish your mother could have lived to meet you."

* * *

_'What would it take for things to be quiet?  
Quiet like the snow.'  
_[Louder Than Thunder - The Devil Wears Prada]

This was a part of my last drabble series.  
I HAD to add it because it's perfect. It's sad and it fits with the tone of the song.

**Special shout-out!:  
Thanks to:  
The 13th Heart  
a123b  
NorthernLights25  
& Muted Trumpet for the reviews & alerts!**

Remember:  
No reviews necessary.  
Just for your enjoyment.

-Durrr.


	10. Kids In Lust

Her bed was abnormally cold tonight and she could not for the life of her figure out why. Darkness was still evident so it must have been some odd hour of the night. She trailed her fingers across the spot next to her.

It was cold and empty. She jerked her head up like waking from a nightmare. Her room was quiet, it was cold, it was empty, and most importantly it was located in the South.

She shook her head quietly and fell back asleep.

* * *

He tossed long into the night without a wink of sleep. Not even a second. For being a usually toasty and warm firebender, he felt oddly chilly. The Fire Nation was changing temperatures now that the trees were changing colors. He tried again, snuggling deep under the covers, stretching his limbs all over the bed, and forcing his eyes shut.

An hour or so before sunrise, he gave up and threw off his blankets. He rose, changed, and made his way to the training arena.

If he couldn't sleep, he sure as hell wasn't going to remember why.

* * *

The ship docked well into the evening just as the sun was starting to set. Katara could feel the giddiness in her body just jumping all around. She glanced back to the dock and there he stood in all of his glory. The Fire Lord himself was waiting for her.

-O-

The sun had decended long ago and the royal couple laid happily in their rich red bed. Katara laid on her right side and Zuko on his left. His arms were wrapped around her middle and her arms hung from his neck. The two were connected in a passionate moment of "sucking face" to bother sleeping.

Zuko pulled away to catch his breathe.

"Want to hear something really sad, and sort of pathetic?" She whispered with an adorable sheepish expression.

He chuckled and nodded.

"I had a hard time sleeping without you next to me. It was freezing back home and I just couldn't stay warm without you." She emphasized her point by moving even closer to him and tucking her head under his chin in the crook of his neck.

He laughed at her.

"That is sad, because I had the exact same problem. I couldn't sleep at all without you."

She lifted her head with a smile.

"Yeah, you are pathetic." She giggled and pinched his hip.

* * *

_"This ain't a song about us  
This is a song about me  
Without you."_

[Kids In Lust - Aristo]

Just some aimless Zutara fluff.  
What we all need in life :3  
Thanks for any reviews/favorites/alerts/etc.  
I appreciate everything, including just the reading.

No reviews necessary.  
Just for your enjoyment.

-Durrr.


	11. My Understandings

It was dark and cold. The lake next to the pathway rushed with the wind as the leaves rustled in the trees. The thick foliage surrounding the area was heavy with creatures, shadows, and secrets. The moon was peeking out between the multiple clouds covering the sky, giving one just enough light to see a few feet in front of them before it hid away again.

He stood still, letting the wind shuffle his bangs against his pale forehead. He was rigid, standing stiff and was nervous as all hell. His right hand clutched a necklace so tightly he was afraid of it breaking. His heart was racing rapid and straight on track for a heart attack.

A rustle from the bushes caught his attention. His amber eyes surveyed, glared even, at the figure stepping out from behind the leaves.

The moon revealed enough light to give away the intruder. In a second, he lost every ounce of breath from his lungs, his eyes widened, and his mouth agape. _Those eyes, those beautiful blue eyes._ He could see her tears, even from the distance he was standing at.

Before either could utter a word, they were racing to one another. She barreled into his chest and he gripped her for dear life. She was sobbing into his chest and he was clutching her as close as he could.

"I was so, so, _so_ scared Zuko." He heard her whisper.

He pulled her away from a second, his warm hands gripping her biceps.

"Katara I was terrified! What if you didn't make it? What then, huh?!" Before she could stutter an answer, he kissed her with everything he had. Her hands snaked around his neck as her fingers wove through his hair. His hands circled around her waist and he pulled her as close as possible, and his palms laid flat against her upper back.

They both pulled back for air, and simultaneously leaned their foreheads against one another.

"Katara, never, ever, EVER steal from pirates again." Zuko whispers.

She opens her eyes as she leans in, whispering against his lips, "never."

* * *

_"I don't mind it, I don't mind if you're overrated.  
Or if you're staring at the edge of the world.  
Keep in mind that I'm sore of blurry vision.  
But I can see it has to be you love, that I've been dreaming of.  
And if we climb this high, I swear we'll never die."  
_[My Understandings - Of Mice & Men]

SO! Redid this chapter because I couldn't stand the other one.  
Don't you ever get that? You have a perfect piece of writing in your head and when you sit down to write it-it never turns out the way you want?  
Well that's what happened yesterday.

But it's all fixed and excellent now :D

REMEMBER:  
No reviews necessary.  
Just for your enjoyment.

-Durrr.


End file.
